


Delusional with Fever

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Damian got sick and Tim is looking after him.





	Delusional with Fever

“I must be delusional,”

“No, you’re still perfectly sane,” Tim said as he rung out a cold towel before placing it on Damian’s head as the young teen frowned. “So, was it a good idea to challenge Jason to race around the pond?”

“It was supposed to be frozen.”

“Well, it wasn’t and now you're sick,”

“The only consolation is that Todd is ill as well,” Damian started to cough before laying back. “Why are you helping me?”

“Because everyone else is gone, Roy is taking care of Jason and I was promised a rare comic book from Bruce if I looked after you.”

“Tt,” Shaking his head a little, the wet towel fell off before it was set back on his head. He opened his eyes looking at Drake. “I’ve tried to kill you more times then I can remember, why are you helping me?”

“It was seven times and I told you,”

“As if you couldn’t simply go out and find that rare book? I doubt it,”

“Normal people would say thank you, ya know?”

“We are normal people.”

Tim looked at Damian for a long moment. Slowly a smile appeared on his lips as well as a rumbling laugh that he fought to keep down, It only lasted a few seconds before he laughing.

“We’re _anything_ but normal!” Tim covered his mouth at the look Damain was giving him that only caused him to laugh harder. Once he managed to calm down a smidge he shook his head. “An acrobat, a living zombie, an assassin and a Billionaire vigilante?! We don’t even fit,”

“You left yourself out,” Damian pointed out. “What do you think you are?”

Still laughing Tim got up. “Nothing, really. I’m just here. I’ll be back with your soup,”

“What kind?” Damain narrowed his eye. “It better not be chicken.”

“It’s vegetables soup, your majesty,”

* * *

When Tim came back with the tray of vegetable soup, along with some crackers and some sprite to help with getting better he walked into the room seeing Damain on his phone writing or texting someone.

“Alright, I got your soup,” Tim walked over to set the tray down as Damian sat up. “I don’t think it’s as good as Alfred’s but it’s not like Dick’s cooking,”

“As long as Grayson didn’t make it,” Taking the spoon Damian took a few bites. “It’s good. I did not know you could cook.”

“Not that many people know, but I like looking. Mostly for myself but, it’s nice. I think it’s relaxing,”

Looking at him Damian paused. “You are the kind one.”

“Huh?”

“You’re always putting the rest of the family first, you take little credit for anything, you always seem to self-doubt yourself so much it sickens even me, however, you are as to this family as the others.” Damain took another bite. “And a good cook,”

“...I want that in writing.” Tim said jumping up. “No one’s ever going to believe you said that to me!”

“Clearly,” Damain smirked as he took another spoonful of soup. “I am delusional with a fever, after all,”


End file.
